Derpfestor
Derpfestor is a recurring infestor and the main antagonist of the StarCrafts series. Currently, he is a recurring main character as of Season 7. Biography Purple Zerg Derpfestor first appeared in "A Hellion of a Harass", where he mind controlled a hellion and smashed it into scrap metal. Derpfestor tried to defend a hive cluster from an attacking protoss force in "Onslaught", but was shot by an immortal. Derpfestor was part of the audience in "NASL 4 Grand Finals". A zealot was occupying his assigned seat. When the zealot ignored his request to move, Derpfestor used his neural parasite tentacle to toss him away from the seat. They saw a marauder's popcorn bucket and decided to buy some popcorn, but not before spawning an infested terran to guard their seat. Derpfestor tried to decorate a Christmas sensor tower with an infested swarm egg in "The True Meaning of StarCraft", but it repeatedly fell off. Derpfestor probably stuck it on with fungal growth. In "Uneggspected", Derpfestor used fungal growth to root an attacking terran force to allow banelings to hunt them down. However, a ghost used EMP on it to drain their energy before they could use fungal growth again. ]] Derpfestor spawned some infested terrans for the spawning pool party in "Spawning Pool Party". They used a fungal growth ball as a volleyball for the marines. As the ball splats on a marine, the infestor offers his infested terran another ball. He burrows as the ultralisk jumps onto the pool. Derpfestor sneaked into the protoss base while the protoss were occupied with attacking zerg in "Pest Control" and spawned some infested terrans to destroy their base. Derpfestor mind-controlled the surviving SCV in "Thunder and Lightning" after the thor is abducted by viper and destroyed by the rest of the zerg swarm. ] In "Nucleared", Derpfestor put some larvae in his mouth while the zerg were evacuating a nuclear strike. It is unknown whether this was done to transport the larvae or eat them. In "Win of the Century", offscreen Derpfestor used fungal growth to root the protoss deathball. Derpfestor later spawned infested marines to kill an archon and immortal. Derpfestor was nerfed in "It's Nerfing Time" as Dustin Browder and David Kim used nerf guns to shoot the riding infested terran and him. He crushed onto the boulder and Dustin shoots the supporting rock holding the top boulder, allowing it to crush the infestor. In "Burning Tide", Derpfestor used fungal growth to root some protoss forces, preventing them from escaping the rising lava tide. A stalker attacked him in retaliation. However, the infestor used neural parasite on a battlecruiser overhead and smashed the stalker with it. In the epilogue, Derpfestor was seen riding on a captured battlecruiser with a drone, probe and SCV. Red Team In "Season 3 Episode 0", Derpfestor betrayed the purple zerg by escaping with the aforementioned drone, probe and SCV. Derpfestor used the drone to create a hatchery and the probe to warp in a nexus. He spawned infested terran to blackmail the SCV into building a command center for him, creating the Red Team which featured all three races. In "Cheeseling", Derpfestor tied a cheese on a string to a red zergling's head to lure its pack into attacking the purple zerg. In "TvT", Derpfestor faced off against a blue terran commander but ended up repeatedly using scanner sweep on his forces. They spotted a button for calling down MULEs and used it to spawn a mule in the middle of the blue siege tank line, causing the tanks to fire at them and kill many of their own forces with splash damage. In "ZvZ", Derpfestor used fungal growth on invading mutalisks to give a spore crawler time to move over and attack them. A mutalisk screamed in horror but Derpfestor used his neural parasite tentacle to silence it. Derpfestor later applauded at an endless locust fight. In "Team Work", Derpfestor utilized many "combined race tactics" against his enemies, combining his fungal growth and infested terran spawning with abilities such as time warp, force fields and auto-turrets. In "Protoss Party", Derpfestor appeared to give his subjects a speech with infested terrans as security detail. However, instead of giving a speech, Derpfestor ate the microphones. Nevertheless, his subjects applauded and cheered. In "Alliance", Derpfestor mind controlled a blue protoss mothership and switched it to WoL mode to allow it to recall troops to any location. They recalled the entire red team to a blue protoss base. However, despite being severely outnumbered, the blue terrans, blue protoss and purple zerg formed a three-way alliance to defeat the Red Team. While hiding in a red barracks, Sgt. Patches and Crackhead encountered them while trying to free the aforementioned blackmailed SCV. Derpfestor spawned infested terrans to kill them, but they timed out before killing them. Sgt. Patches and Crackhead then began shooting at him. However, they used his neural parasite on Sgt. Patches, forcing him to turn on his own ally. The blackmailed SCV managed to escape and used his fusion cutter to break the neural parasite tentacle, removing his mind control. The blackmailed SCV used his drill to push Derpfestor out of the lifted building, presumably killing him. However, a transmission in "Season 4 Episode 0" flashes the words "Red Is Not Dead" and an image of Derpfestor, hinting at Derpfestor's return. Returned as Purple Zerg Although red Derpfestor never appeared yet, he now revived as "purple Derpfestor", in "ArchOnslaught". Burrowed, he mind controlled warp prism after both of archons' onslaught on zerg hive cluster in space platform battlefield. He kited ultralisk around archons rapidly until the ultralisk kicks them off the space. Derpfestor revealed and displayed himself with a supposedly dominating zoom. But, the moment was cut short and spitted raspberries as he played with the transport protoss unit until he throws himself into space with it. In "InCharge", he used fungal growth on Bob the Ragelot and his zealot squad, holding them on one place. He used neural parasite to smear the green goo on disappointed Bob while he spits raspberries playfully. In "The Fall", Derpfestor used fungal growth again on Medivac Pilot's dropship from the edge of the space platform, but he was unable to reach his neural parasite to mind control her. However, he managed to capture her ship and play with it. When the ghost exits the dropship, he burrows quickly. As the ghost targets a nuclear attack, the infestor slams him with the dropship, canceling the nuclear strike. Derpfestor is detected later by ghost's EMP shot, which coincidentally decloaks the nearby dark templar. He releases the dropship and crawls away. To make things worse during the war on space platform, he used neural parasite again to capture the nuclear bomb which the ghost left due to interruption, and swooped it down and onto the bottom part of platform, destroying the battlefield overwhelmingly. In "The New Zerg", Derpfestor presented his upgraded fungal growth ability. He is able to trap enemies (Red-teamed marines and marauders, ironically) in larger group. Then, his infested terrans now able to shoot air units such as tempest. Return as the Red Derpfestor In "Deep Trouble Part 3", Derpfestor is finally revealed from the shadows, now in Red Team again, (which proves that "Red Is Not Dead" messages were true) with Obnoxious Executor in his allegiance. He talked with the executor, asking him if he is prepared to go all the way. Appearance Derpfestor appears as a regular infestor, with their only distinguishing attribute being his tongue, which is always stuck out. Personality Despite his humourous appearance, Derpfestor is shown to be very malicious, as they created the red team to wipe out all the other teams, even his own purple zerg team. However, Derpfestor is quite clumsy, as they repeatedly stumbled over throughout the series in episodes such as "NASL 4 Grand Finals" and "Alliance". He is known to be also cowardly, as in my life for Aiur he burrowed to save himself. Abilities Derpfestor possesses standard infestor abilites such as fungal growth, neural parasite, infested terran spawning and moving while burrowing. However, Derpfestor has much more energy than a regular infestor, being able to spawn hundreds of infested terrans in few seconds. Trivia * Derpfestor, Laughing Viper and Mineral drone are the only recurring characters who have perished in "Alliance Part 3". ** Until "ArchOnslaught", Derpfestor is revived as purple zerg and no longer as the leader of Red Team. *** However, as of "Deep Trouble Part 3", he is back to being red Derpfestor, connoting that Red Team is revived. * Being portmanteau of "derp" and "infestor" by many fans even CarBot Animations, he is because of his tongue sticking out and his cute face. * Derpfestor's gender is unknown. However, given that Derpfestor possesses a disconnected adjutant in TvT and that CarBot Animations refers to Derpfestor as "Kingfestor" in ''StarCrafts Mod'', it is likely that Derpfestor is male. * Derpfestor is "tsundere" to rice. * Danger is his favorite word Category:Zerg Characters